


Raison d’etre

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Hollywood U AU: An entry of Hunt's journal about Alex
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Raison d’etre

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Hunt's Journal:**

> You can have a plan, a vision, a goal–this perfect idea of what you expect your life to be. Somehow this one singular focus is going to change everything. So, you work hard and believe, and if need be, throw yourself into the fire for it. For a while it feels right; your purpose has been fulfilled; you’ve seemingly found your raison d’etre. Your life somehow has more value or meaning because of it. 

> Then time slips by and the vision wavers and you don’t know when it happens, but you realize you’re just going through the motions–not really feeling anything, because what’s the point? And you go on like that accepting that this is it. This is the life you’d dreamed of, except it’s not what you had hoped. Something’s missing.

> There’s still this nagging inside of you, begging for more, but you’d already given all you had. So, you become harder. The world somehow seems colder and darker. You simply go on, you don’t have the energy to fight it, not alone at least. Not until that one person comes along to challenge everything you thought you knew. And at first, you might resist, the reasons don’t matter, because inside deep down in a place you almost forgot existed, a spark alights and slowly the world burns a little brighter.

> I had a plan and a vision. I achieved everything I had ever set out to do and more. I won countless awards, collected titles, broke records… but none of it mattered. They made me complacent, I fell into a pattern and the art fell away. 

> I know I’m not the best man. I know my flaws are endless. But she makes me want to be better. She sees me in a way no one else ever has. She makes me want to be that man, the one she believes me to be. She changed me in ways I could never have foreseen, but I am grateful to her for it. She is the light of my world, my beacon in the darkness calling me home.

> Looking back, our path was neither easy nor conventional, but it was ours. No one could take it away and I hope after tomorrow, no one will ever even try again. I can’t imagine a single day without her, so tomorrow I will ask her to marry me. 

> I realized recently that I could have the world, but without her, it would mean nothing. I’ve never been more certain of anything. For better or worse, I don’t want to face a single day without her. My entire heart belongs to her, to my Alex. I just hope she feels the same way.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
